Ultraviolet
by SL919
Summary: "I'm nothing like my father Amy." Those words started it all...
1. Chapter 1: Grenade

**Hey guys. New year, new story! Some of the stories on fanfiction sicken me with how happy and perfect they make Amy and Ricky seem. Heck, even Ben and Adrian seem peachy ALL the time in some stories. I love Amy and Ricky when they're lovey dovey, but we ALL know that's overbearing at times, EVEN in my OWN stories. I wanted to get into a darker side of Amy and Ricky. Well, we'll see how this turns out.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through all my little stories…lol**

**soren919**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Song Title: "Grenade" by Bruno Mars**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Grenade (Prelude)**

"I'm nothing like my father, Amy!" Ricky yelled storming out of their bedroom. They'd got into an argument about ways to discipline John for a fight he was in at school. "And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can move on with our relationship." He said as he quickly descended down the stairs of their house.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Ricky…" Amy's voice faded when she saw Ricky stop in his tracks. She covered her mouth as he turned around slowly. The look on his face frightened her and she looked away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Ricky said through his teeth. "All I said is that if he wants to fight with someone, he can fight me."

"Well, that's not necessary, Ricky." Amy said slowly coming closer to him. "A simple grounding will suffice."

"And where do you get off comparing me to that man?" Ricky said backing up from her. He couldn't get close to her, the fire in her words burned too hot right now and it hurt.

"You mean your fa-"

"Don't say it."

"Ricky, he's your…"

"Sperm donor. That's what he is." Ricky shot back. "So back to my question, where the hell do you get off comparing me to that man?" He said. He stopped and she approached, slowly, but carefully not wanting him to blow up on her. She touched his shoulder and he yanked back. "Please…don't touch me right now." Ricky said softly, but sternly. He was still fuming, and she still burned.

"Ricky, I didn't mean it all like that." She said trying to appease him. Ricky shook his head and looked down. "I just meant that…upstairs. The situation with John scared me Ricky. That was the first time I've ever seen you act like your…Bob." She said. His head shot up and she jumped a little bit.

"Amy. Stop talking…right now. You know what, forget it. I'm leaving." Ricky said, and with that he was gone into the night. Amy stood there puzzled and reviewed the everything that had gone down that night.

_Flashback_

"_John, where do you get off getting into a fight!" Amy said as she paced back and forth in John's room. John was lying on his bed and Ricky was sitting in the chair. "Didn't your father and I teach you better than that? What was the fight even about?" Amy said stopping in front of his bed. "John?" She said tapping him. He had dosed off a little bit and Amy just sighed._

"_John, I'm not gonna go easy on you like your mom. Sit up." Ricky said standing from the chair. John did as he was told and sat up leaning on his headboard. Amy sat in the chair Ricky was in and folded her arms. "So, why…did…you…fight?" He said sitting at the foot of John's bed._

"_Ugh, dad. It was just a minor fight!" John yelled. "He shouldn't have said that to me!"_

"_Don't yell." Amy said quietly. "Now honey. We just…"_

"_We want to get to the bottom of things! What happened?" Ricky interrupted shooting up from the bed. He was getting impatient because he was seeing himself in John. He was a fighter as a kid and it led down a bad road. Good thing he met Amy when he did though._

"_Ok, me and Jake were talking at recess, and Bobby came over and started messing with Jake. So I stood up for Jake, but then Bobby said that me and Jake were boyfriends, so I punched him in the eye. Then he punched me in the mouth, hence the swollen lip. He started it!" John said crossing his arms._

"_Honey, I understand that, but next time you need to tell a teacher and not hit someone." Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_But then I'd look like a tattletale and everyone would pick on me."_

"_If you want to fight someone so bad, John…fight me!" Ricky said staring John in the eyes. "Come on. Fight."_

"_Um…Ricky." Amy said tapping Ricky. "Can I speak to you."_

"_Yah, wait, Amy. Anyways, like I said. Since you don't want to "tattletale" and fight instead, let's go!"_

"_Ricky!" Amy said grabbing his arm. "Excuse us John. Your father and I will be back in a few minutes." She said barely able to pull him out of the room. "What the hell are you doing?" She said as they entered into their bedroom and closed the door._

"_I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Ricky said. Amy's face immediately went blank and she turned away from him and went to sit on the bed._

"_What?"_

"_You said…you s-said a lesson." Amy stuttered. She looked him in the eye and Ricky immediately knew what that meant._

"_Are you serious, Amy?" Ricky said putting his hands through his hair. He pulled a little and let out a deep moan. "You know what the fuck I mean! Why would you EVER think that?"_

"_Calm down, Ricky. John might here us."_

"_So? Why would you think that!"_

_I don't know, Ricky. You just had a Bob moment. "A lesson"? "Fight me?" I mean, you sound just like him."_

"_Well aren't you putting your degree in effect. Little miss psychologist?"_

"_You are your father's child."_

"_I'm nothing like my father, Amy!"_

_End Flashback_

"Mom, what happened?" John said slowly descending down the stairs.

"I don't know, John. I really don't." Amy said as she began to cry. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her emergency carton of Ben & Jerry's Banana Split ice cream. She opened the drawer and grabbed a spoon and proceeded to the couch where she popped in _Titanic. _"At least this girl has a more problems than me…for 3 hours at least." Amy sighed.

_4 hours later_

Amy was sleep on the couch when she heard the door open. Ricky stumbled in and threw his keys on the counter. "Now you come home." She said getting off the couch.

"Well…I minute to go decided out for a. Heyyyy…Amyyyy…" Ricky slurred as he fell on the couch.

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me right now?" Amy said as she went into the kitchen to throw away the empty container of ice cream and grab Ricky a glass of water. "Drink this." She said offering him the glass of water.

"No. I'm fine. Away." He said pointing towards the stairs.

"I'll go when I get an explanation. Where've you been for about 4 hours? Huh? Are you stupid? You have a son to take care of!" Amy spat.

"You're here. He's fine."

"Ricky going out to get drunk at some random bar isn't being a good parent. That's what I meant by saying you're like Bob." She said walking away. Ricky shot up and grabbed her arm. "Ow, let go!" She said trying to yank away.

"Take back." Ricky said. His breath smelled of heavy alcohol and Amy turned her head away. I'm nothing like him."

"Oh, so coming in at 2 o' clock in the morning and raising hell isn't being like Bob?" Amy shot back.

"You don't know anything about that." Ricky said grabbing tighter onto her arm.

"Let go!" She protested. She wiggled out of his grip and pushed him. He stumbled and fell on the couch. "Ricky, you're being such an ass!" She said taking the glass of water and throwing it in his face. She threw the glass down, shattering it. Ricky got up and followed her to the stairs and grabbed her off the second stair. Ricky bear hugged her and Amy squirmed to get away.

"We aren't done talking!"

She smacked him in the face. "Get off!" She yelled. Ricky rubbed his cheek and shoved Amy into the table in the foyer. The glass in front of it fell and shattered. Amy looked at her hand and saw that a piece of glass had cut her. It wasn't deep, but because of how it was caused, it hurt like hell. She looked at Ricky who was wide-eyed and frozen, and she slowly walked passed him up the stairs, crying harder every step.

Sleep didn't come for Amy that night. She would flashback to the fight that she and Ricky had. Ricky had never his hands on her. And he had really never been drunk before. Sure they had been buzzed on certain nights like New Years and St. Patrick's day and such, but never to the point where they were in a physical altercation. She glanced at her hand and the cut that was on it. It had scabbed up, but it still hurt. She cried silently and would stop and think about the situation and then cry all over again.

Beginning to sober up, Ricky sat on the couch and stared at the television. Sleep was beginning to come over him, and he was close to succumbing to it. Slowly, he drifted off, eyes heavier and heavier. Then, he was out. All he could dream about that night though was the fight and Amy's words, "You are your father's child."

* * *

**Hey guys, so that was it. The prelude/1st chapter of my new story. I hoped you liked it, and please review :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragile

**Thank you soooooo much to all of those who reviewed my first chapter. You don't know how much I love reading those reviews because it inspires me to write more which I'm sure it does with a lot of other authors, but…yeah. Thanks :) And I was kind of worried about doing this story, but I'm glad that you all like it. And sorry for the long wait for ch. 2, I was trying to get to 10 reviews, but…that didn't quite happen…lol.**

**soren919**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Song Title: "Fragile" by Chrisette Michele**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fragile**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up feeling like complete…utter…crap. I looked at my hand to remind me of last night. I don't know why I keep reminding myself of last night, but I do. Ricky NEVER used to hit me. And yes, I said _used_ to. But I don't know now. Does this mean he'll start hitting me? Does that mean I have to leave? Do I have to take John and just go home? I'm not this kind of girl. A girl whose boyfriend hits them! I just don't know what to do.

"Amy!" Ricky said banging on the door. I looked at the clock, and it was 9 AM. Ricky must have dropped John off at school already. I'm glad I don't work on Fridays.

"Go away!" I said throwing a pillow at the door. I sunk into the bed and put the covers over my head. I heard a couple of thuds followed by the doors being burst open. "Ricky, get away from me!" I screamed.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for everything." He said, footsteps approaching me. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You pulled me off the stairs and threw me into a table and my hand ended up getting cut." I said snapping the covers off. A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly removed it. "And then you break the door?"

"I had to see you…and just…apologize." He said. "I'm sorry." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He looked defeated, but I wasn't going to let that affect me. "Please…forgive me."

"Ricky. I just need to be alone right now. I need you to go away!" I said throwing another pillow this time at his head.

"I…I said that…I said that I was sorry." He said wiping away the tears that formed.

"Right now…it's just not enough, Ricky." I said sitting up on the headboard. Suddenly, Ricky hopped up and headed towards me. He lunged on top of me and forcefully kissed me on the lips. I turned my head and pushed him. "Ricky!" I yelled. "What the hell?" I said as I struggled to push him off of me.

"Amy, please!" He protested. "I want to make it right!" He said kissing down my neck. I struggled not to moan because it felt good, but I just couldn't help it. I moaned and arched my neck to give him better access. "Tell me how I can make it right." Ricky said as he kissed from my neck to down my arm and eventually to my injured hand.

"Ahhh!" I cried as he kissed my cut. It stung and caused tears to form.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry Amy." Ricky said as he kissed me. He kissed me more and more and harder and harder and deeper and deeper, but I had to stop.

"I can't." I said as I broke apart. "It's not that easy. It just can't be!" I said as I rolled from under him. "Ricky, we need to talk, seriously talk." I said as I sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I know. I know." Ricky said as he took a seat next to me. "Ames. I…" Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I sighed. "Hello?"

"Hi, Amy. It's Adrian."

"Oh, hi, Adrian. What's going on? How's Alyssa?" I asked.

"She's fine, we heard about John's fight from her. Yeah, from what I hear, pretty good fight." Adrian and I laughed.

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"Well, Amy. I don't know what happened last night, but Ricky came over to Ben and I's condo and woke everyone up. He said that he needed to feel good and had the audacity to ask Ben if he could sleep with me. Good thing Alyssa was in bed, but Ben almost killed him. It took a lot for me to convince Ben not to. Hell, I wanted to kill him." Adrian confessed. I just looked at Ricky. He looked confused and I just sobbed. I threw the phone at him and ran down the stairs, not stopping at all. I skipped down 2 stairs at a time and ran out the door. I hopped in my car and drove. I didn't know where I was going, I just drove.

**Ricky's POV**

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone that was now on the floor and cracked.

"What the hell were you thinking coming to my house at the middle of the night asking for sex?" Adrian yelled through the receiver. It was a little fuzzy, but the words were still there.

"What?" I answered baffled.

"I'm not some fucking whore! I don't do that kind of thing anymore. I am a mother and a wife. I'm not in high school anymore. I have a husband whom I love very much and a daughter whom I wouldn't trade for the world. Had this been 5 years ago, you'd be waking up in my bed, but it's not. And it'll never happen again. And I'm M-A-R-R-I-E-D."

"Adrian…I was so wasted last night. I don't remember a thing, I just know that Amy is gone and I don't know where she went." I said hanging up. I threw the phone, denting the wall and breaking the phone more. I heard my cell phone ring downstairs and slowly went to retrieve it. "Ugh. Hello?"

"Don't hang up on me, bitch. Now what do you mean "Amy's gone", Ricky."

"She ran downstairs, hopped in her car and drove off. I couldn't do anything but watch from the window. What am I going to do?"

"I'll tell you what _we're_ going to do. I'm going to call Ben and we're going to come over there and get you and we're going to go find her." Adrian said. There were muffled noises in the background followed by the sound of keys. "Hey, sausage dork, what are you doing home anyway."

"Well, former sausage princess, I took off this morning. I couldn't go to work, I had to get right with Amy. But YOUUUUUUU called and ruined that. We were close and then you called and she ran. Thank you."

"Look, you shouldn't have gone out in the first place and gotten drunk anyway, ass. So, what happened when you got home?"

"Well…it was a blur, but all I know was that there was broken glass all over the floor downstairs that I had to clean up, and Amy has a cut up hand. She said I pulled her off the stairs and pushed her into a table which I guess caused the glass to break and cut her hand. But that's about it. I don't remember words, but actions."

"Are. You. Flippin. Kidding. Me. YOU HIT HER!" Adrian screamed over the phone. "No wonder she left your dumbass. Ugh, I can't talk to you. Ben and I will be there shortly. Nice job." She said as she hung up the phone. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. This person I didn't know. I would never hit Amy. Ever. But I did, and now…I have to make it better.

**Adrian's POV**

"Nice Job." I said to Ricky as I hung up the phone. I can't believe that he hit her! I mean, I've seen Ricky's dark side, and he's threatened me, but that's just what they were…threats. And I usually threatened him back…and then angry sex followed…but that's not the point. I couldn't be in Amy's shoes right now. I've grown too much to be put into a situation like that and if Ben were to ever…I don't even want to even go there. I dialed Ben's number on my phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? Is Alyssa ok? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Ben frantically said.

"Shut up, worried husband." I said jokingly. He laughed over the receiver.

"Sorry, but what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just that…Ricky hit Amy last night." I said. I heard his breathe hitch. Although I knew Ben was over Amy and that he was in love with me, I knew he still cared about her in a friend kind of way, and I was so okay with that.

"He hit her?"

"Yeah, and she ran away after I told her about what happened when he came over. Look, anyways, I need you to leave work and pick me up so we can help Ricky find her." I said looking in the refrigerator. I grabbed an apple and sat down on the couch.

"Ok, I'll be home in ten."

"Ok, drive safe. Love you."

"I will and love you too." He said hanging up. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Eventually, I found some game show, but before I knew it, Ben was blowing the horn for me to come out. I threw my apple core in the trash and walked out the door. I hopped in the passenger side and kissed Ben lightly on the lips.

"Oh, here, I brought you some ginger ale. I know you haven't been feeling well." He said handing me the bottle of Canada Dry.

"My favorite kind of ginger ale. Thank you, but yah. I think I have the stomach flu or something. I can't keep anything down."

"Well, I've been thinking, and you have all the signs. Adrian, I think you're pregnant." Ben said as we pulled out of the driveway.

**Ben's POV**

"Adrian, I think you're pregnant." I said. Adrian scrunched her eyebrows and looked at her stomach.

"I don't…I…I love Alyssa, but another baby right now…right now, we have to get to Ricky before anything else happens."

"Oh." I said kind of disappointed. I mean, I wanted another baby because right now, Adrian and I are…we finally just make sense. But it seemed that Adrian didn't, so I guess only time will tell. "Right. So what happened anyway?" I said as we stopped at a red light.

"Well, you know how Ricky came over drunk last night asking me for sex, right?" I sighed and nodded. "Well, apparently they got into a fight afterwards and he threw her into the table in their foyer. And the glass fell, and she cut her hand." Adrian finished.

"Wow. That's intense." I said. "I can't believe that he would even go out to drink. They must have gotten into an intense fight for something like that to happen."

"Yah, I guess they…wait why is Ricky sitting outside?" Adrian said as we pulled up into Ricky and Amy's driveway. Adrian was the first to get out of the car as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Underwood, what's up?" She said as she sat next to him on the stairs. I looked at the two of them. I couldn't have imagined that my wife actually slept with him. I mean, I have nothing at all against Ricky…it's just…forget it. I walked over to where they were standing and stood in front of them.

"Hey, Ben." He sniffled. Sniffled…yes, sniffled. Ricky Underwood was sniffling, which means Ricky Underwood was crying. And I've never seen him cry. I knew he did, obviously everyone cries…it's just that to actually see him cry…it made him more human to me. "I really fucked up this time." He said as he buried his head in his hands.

"Ricky, it'll be fine. You know that Amy is sensitive though." I said. "She probably just went to her mom's house for a little to think about things."

"Great, not only do I have to buy a new door, but I have to deal with George and An…"

"A new door?" Adrian interrupted. "What do you mean a new door? Ricky what aren't you telling us?"

"Well, I broke the door down this morning when I tried to get into the bedroom to see her. I just had to talk to her!" Ricky said shooting up from the stair he was sitting on. He ran around the yard kicking up dirt and kicking bushes and trees.

"Is he alright?" The next door neighbor said as she left to go out on a jog.

"He's fine. He just needs to blow off some steam." Adrian said not taking her eyes off of Ricky.

"I FUCKED UP!" Ricky yelled on his rampage.

"You know what, I think I should call the cops." The neighbor said pulling out her phone.

"Listen, bitch. Do it, and I'll give you a real reason to call the cops." Adrian said staring her down.

"Hmph." She said as she put her earbuds in and started jogging off in the opposite direction. I sighed and looked back at Ricky. He was done with kicking and screaming and was sitting in the middle of the yard.

"Ricky?" Adrian called out.

"This isn't me." He said. "I don't hit girls…I don't. I might have broken a few doors down in the past, but…this is a new low…even for me. I don't…I don't do these kind of things. What's wrong with me?"

"Ricky…"

"Maybe I am just like…my _father_."

* * *

**LOTS OF DIFFERENT POV'S…lol. Well, there it is, chapter 2 (the first official chapter) lol :) don't forget to review! I really want to get least 10 reviews before I continue…hopefully. Thanks :) **


End file.
